Chapter 2: Dante Alighieri's Happy Again
Recording & Release "Chapter 2: Dante Alighieri's Happy Again" was conceived, recorded, and performed by TV's Kevin Lanigan, Joe Conroy, Justin Germeroth, Gabe Levy, and Vern Tooley, and was released on iTunes and Soundcloud May 1st, 2016. Sketches Included * Mario & Dante Get Lunch * Midnight in Puffin Publishing * Bill Clinton's Audiobook * James Patterson Emerges * Socrates Dodges the Question * Zelda & Jane Go To Spring Break * The End of the Podcast Synopsis of Sketches "Mario & Dante Get Lunch" Pre-Renaissance author Dante Alighieri and his cousin, Mario Puzo, "auter of ''Da Godfadda''," muse over where to get a bite for lunch, and in the process, accidentally bring up one of Dante's failed entrepreneurial ventures. Characters featured: * Dante Alighieri (Justin Germeroth) * Mario Puzo (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Virgil (mentioned) * Chow Yun-Fat (mentioned) * Confucius (mentioned) * Friedrich Nietzsche (mentioned) * Victor Hugo (mentioned) * Fyodor Dostoyevsky (mentioned) * Ayn Rand (mentioned) "Midnight in Puffin Publishing" Editor-in-chief of Puffin Publishing T.S. Wiggles gives acclaimed actor Owen Wilson a tour of the facilities. Characters featured: * T.S. Wiggles (Joe Konroy) * Owen Wilson (Vern Tooley) * R.L. Stine (Gabe Levy) * F. Scott Fitzgerald (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Dr. Suess (Justin Germeroth) * Kurt Vonnegut (Gabe Levy) * Lake Bell (mentioned) * Kate Hudson (mentioned) "Bill Clinton's Audiobook" Former President Bill Clinton is incapable of staying on topic whilst recording the Audible audiobook for his recent autobiography, "Slippery When Wet". Characters featured: * Bill "Slick Willy" Clinton (Vern Tooley) * Audible Audio Technician (Justin Germeroth) * Hillary Clinton (mentioned) "James Patterson Emerges" Mr. Pennybottom is all but assaulted by manuscripts all from people claiming to James Patterson. A conspiracy unfolds. Characters featured: * Mr. Pennybottom (Joe Konroy) * First Husk of James Patterson (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Second Husk of James Patterson (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Third Husk of James Patterson (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * James Patterson (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Receptionist Cheryl (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Mr. Pennybottom's bitch of a wife, Margaret (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Orson Scott Card (mentioned) "Socrates Dodges the Question" Plato picks the mind of Socrates and his method; a Freudian trend emerges. Characters featured: * Plato (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Socrates (Vern Tooley) * Plato's fucking hot mother (mentioned) "Zelda & Jane Go To Spring Break" An MTV spring break feature with Zelda Fitzgerald and Jane Austen takes a sobering turn when it's revealed they're filming Zelda's intervention. Characters featured: * Zelda Fitzgerald (Justin Germeroth) * Jane Austen (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Tall Drink of Waterfalls (Joe Konroy) * Papa Link Fitzgerald (Joe Konroy) * Mama Ganondorf Fitzgerald (Vern Tooley) * Werner von Bronn (Gabe Levy) "The End of the Podcast" Characters featured: * Your host, Bobby Moynihan * Paul Brittain * Lupita Nyongo * Alison Brie (just kidding, we don't have her) * David Fincher's assistant * Art Garfunkel * Ashlee Simpson, circa 1998 * Pete Spiderman * Meat Loaf, the food * Meat Loaf, the guy * Idris Elba * Manfred Mann's Earth Band * Leonard the Elephant * The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena * Gary Spice * Musical guest, Jon Heder & The Uncle Ricos * Bobby Moynihan * Bobby Moynihan Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances of Mario Puzo, Dante Alighieri, T.S. Wiggles, Owen Wilson, F. Scott Fitzgerald, Dr. Seuss (though his portrayal will change dramatically), James Patterson, and Socrates. * Though every Puffin author is fond of introducing themselves, Mario Puzo always takes it one step further by stating his most major work. * TV's Kevin Lanigan's portrayal of F. Scott Fitzgerald has been rewritten many times since the public urinator you hear in this sketch. * Though this is Dr. Seuss' first appearance on the PufPubPod, it is his last time to be portrayed by Justin Germeroth. It is a role that will be rebooted drastically and later portrayed by Joe Konroy. * James Patterson is a rare instance in which a Puffin author's persona is actually based on the real man. The real James Patterson conscripts many ghost writers to write under his name to maintain the sheer volume of work he outputs. Inspired by this and partially by the ''Rick & Morty'' episode "Auto Erotic Assimilation," TV's Kevin Lanigan turned him into a terrible hive mind. * The same goes for Socrates, whose Socratic method of questioning was revolutionary. * Jane Austen was originally seen as "the mascot of the podcast," which is why she appears in every early episode. * At one point in recording his audio book, Former President Bill Clinton (portrayed here by Vern Tooley) asks "Is that a tuba?" This comes from a time when Vern and an old friend were discussing the former President's appearance on ''The Arsenio Hall Show'' and the old friend mistakenly referred to the instrument that "Slick Willy" played as a tuba. The idea of Bill Clinton being able to play an instrument but not knowing the name of the instrument he played was hilarious to Vern and, as a result, his Bill Clinton always mistakenly assumes that something is a tuba. =